Finding Comfort in Your Arms
by Skye-Yue
Summary: Takes place after Yugi's soul is freed from Dartz, but before the KC Grand Tournament. Yugi thinks that Yami shouldn't have gone through the trouble to save him. Not good w/ Summaries. Warning: Yaoi,Lemon,


**_Skye-Yue: Umm... Hi. *sigh* This is My first Yaoi, and on top of that, My first Lemon. ... but then again, does that really matter?_**

**_Yami:*looks at Yugi* I feel sorry for the suckers that she writes about, Huh, Aibou? *Laughs*_**

**_Yugi: Umm, *Tugs on Yami's sleeve* Mou Hitori No Boku? *Whispers in His ear*_**

**_Yami: o.0 What! *Looks at me* What the Fuck? That's our Time together! *Yugi struggles to hold Yami Back*_**

**_Skye-Yue: Fuck... teehee ^_v_^ I be pervy._**

**_This is dedicated to Shunskitten and xxNyraalbaxx._**

**_Shunskitten For getting me to finally write a Yaoi._**

**_and_**

**_xxNyraalbaxx for getting me Hooked onto Yaoi. ^_v^ BESTIES! XDDD**

**_To everybody reading this, I was to afraid to write one originally... cuz... well... YOU TRY WRITING ABOUT 2 GUYS HAVING SEKKS. ^.~ No flames Please! Although constructive criticism is welcomed!_**

**_Also!_**

_/text/ = Yugi mind-linking to Yami_

_**/text/ = Yami mind-linking to Yugi**_

_**(Edit: 2/19/2012 I came back and fixed any spelling, punctuation, and/or grammar mistakes I could spot. ) **_

* * *

Yami sighed. _Why won't he talk to me?_ He thought as he sat in a chair in his soul room. Yugi's soul had just been freed from Dartz, and at first, Yugi was so happy to be back home, back with Yami, who had greeted him with open arms. But after Yami fought his own darkness inside of himself, and the darkness inside of Dartz was cleansed from his own soul, Yugi had been keeping his distance from the Egyptian spirit. Yami folded his arms, crossed his right leg over his left, and sighed once more. _Aibou... What have I done to drive you away? _He then thought of how his own soul was tainted, How the Oricalchos had changed his heart, how cruelly he had treated Yugi, and how he pushed Yugi away when when he had tried to stop him. _Is it me? Is it my fault? If it is... I'll never forgive myself._

The KC Tournament was a month away, as Mokuba had informed, so Yugi and the gang were sent back home in a jet, courtesy of the Kaiba Brothers. (Mostly Mokuba) Yami's spirit had sat next to Yugi on the jet.

_**Flashback**_

_"Aibou!" Yami said as he sat next to Yugi, who was sitting by a window alone. "You really deserve this vacation, huh?"_

_Yugi looked up instantly, his amethyst eyes shining, then he turned his face away from the Pharaoh's line of sight._

_"Aibou?" Yami had asked, lifting his transparent hand to Yugi's shoulder._

_Still nothing._

_"Yugi, please talk to me." Yami had asked._

_Nothing._

_"Hey Yuge'!" Joey said, standing at the end of the row of seats. "You wanna sit with us?"_

_"Yeah," Tea added. "You seem so alone over there."_

_"Way to state the obvious!" Tristan had said._

_"No thanks." Yugi said, much to Yami's surprise. He didn't look away from the window though. "I need to be by myself for a while."_

_"Ok..." Joey said unconvinced, but he still sat with the others anyway._

_Yugi sighed, and in doing so, he fogged up the window. He then began to draw a Kuriboh in the glass._

_Yami tried one more time, "Aibou, please -"_

_/I said I needed to be by myself!/ Yugi mind-linked to Yami in a harsh tone._

_At that, Yami wordlessly drew back and receded into the Millenium Puzzle._

_**End Flashback**_

Yami sighed. They had been home for quite some time now, But Yugi still wouldn't talk to him. Everytime he tried to talk to Yugi, he would just ignore him, and whenever he tried to Mind-link to Yugi, he would be cut off. Even when he tried to read Yugi's thoughts, all he would see is darkness.

Yami had no answer. Or at least not until a week before the KC tournament.

* * *

Yami was sleeping in his soul room's bed when he heard soft crying. He stirred, then sat up as he looked around confusedly. _What is that? _He listened closely. _It sounds like... _"Yugi!" He jumped out of his bed and appeared by Yugi's bedside. Yugi was tossing and turning in his bed, tears running down his face.

"Yugi!" Yami said as he tried to wake up the smaller. "Yugi! Aibou! Wake up!"

Yugi shot up and gasped. His eyes were bloodshot, and a trickle of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He took deep breaths. "Wha-?" He asked confused. "What happene-." He saw the shirtless Spirit staring down at him with those eyes. Ra Damn, Those perfectly slit Crimson Rubies he dared to call eyes. Yugi blushed a shade a red and turned away.

Now it was really starting to tick Yami off. "Gods, Yugi! Look at me!" He plopped down on the edge of the bed, grabbed Yugi's hand and with his free hand, Cupped Yugi's face, pulling Yugi towards him. Yugi gasped at Yami's sudden movements. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Yami heard words that broke his heart.

"Why do you care so much about me?"

Yami simply stared, shocked Yugi would make such a statement.

Yugi looked deep into his eyes, regarding the fact he was transparent, and continued. "When my soul was freed from Dartz, I sensed how over-joyed you were. And believe me, I was happy too, But," His eyes began to slowly travel away from Yami's. "When you fought the darkness inside you, I raced to help, but you said it your fight. Sure, I was scared, but I granted your wish and left you be." He sighed as his eyes welled up with tears. "What you didn't know was that as you were trapped inside that vortex, All your memories of after I was gone were exposed. I saw you crying out, 'Aibou, Aibou (1)' and pounding your fists into the dirt, You on the train, beating yourself up over the fact the the Oricalchos took me and spared you, Rebecca pounding her fist on your chest, saying it should have been you..." His voice trailed off as the tears began to roll down his face. He sniffed and continued, "Why didn't you just forget about me? It would have been easier for you to forget about me."

Yami stared on, mortified that Yugi even thought that he would be capable of doing that. He pulled Yugi's face back to him. "Aibou, how could I do that?" He hugged Yugi, who began to cry into Yami's transparent shoulder. "I went through all that to save you," He placed his forehead on Yugi's and said, "Because I love you."

Yugi looked up, shocked. His eyes shining in the moonlight. "Yami..." he whispered.

Yami looked down at the perfect angel in front of him. He could no longer resist... His pressed his lips gently against Yugi's, although neither of them felt nothing.

Yugi latched onto Yami's upper shoulder's and smiled. Yugi broke the kiss due to lack of air. "Mou Hitori no Boku..." He sighed. He could feel his blood rushing to his face as he nuzzled into Yami's shoulder.

Yami chuckled; He had an idea.

"Aibou." Yami stated.

Yugi looked up at the Egyptian. "huh?"

Yami flashed Yugi his trademark smirk and snapped his fingers.

* * *

Yugi woke up on a cold hard floor. _Where am I? _He thought.

**_/Aibou,/ _**Yami mind-linked, **_/I'm so happy you're letting me read your thoughts again./_**

_/Then... where am I?/_

**/Don't you recognize it? You're in your soul room./**

Yugi looked around and saw he was right**. **_/Wh-What? Why did you take over? It's the middle of the night!/_

Yami chuckled into the mind-link._ **/I didn't./**_

Yugi was confused._ / Then... who's-/_

_**/Out there? It's you... in a way. You just look as though you're sleeping. Your soul is in here,/**_

Yugi's soul room door opened and reveiled the hallway that separated his and his dark's soulrooms._ **/With mine./ **_Yami purred 'with mine' through the mind-link. Yugi stepped into the hallway and placed himself in front of Yami's soulroom door, which opened immediately. "Yami...?" Yugi said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice. He stepped into Yami's soulroom and looked around. Doors. Doors were everywhere._ Just like last time. _He thought to himself.

_/Where are you?/_

**_/You sure wanna know everything, Yugi. 'Where are you, where am I'/  
_  
**_/Yami!/_

Again, another chuckle_. **/ You've gotta find me, Aibou./**_

"Find You?" Yugi said aloud. "In here? That could take an eternity!"

_**/ I've got plenty of time./**_

Yugi took in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. "How am I gonna... Wait!" He grabbed the Millenium puzzle around his neck_. "Take me." _He said as he closed his eyes. "_Take me, to Mou Hitori no Boku." _He felt a wind blow against him start then suddenly stop. He opened his eyes to see a door with the Eye of Horus on it, which he hesitantly opened.

It was pitch black! He stepped into the darkness only to bump into his own Darkness.

"Mou Hitori no Boku?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, Yugi!" Came Yami's voice. "Who'd you expect? Kaiba?" Yugi felt arms wrap around him as the door behind him closed, completely cutting off all vision.

"Yami..." Yugi whined. "I can't see." The arms around him let go and he heard footsteps that sounded farther and farther away. Then he saw a single candle. The flames danced wildly, Yugi slowly began to walk to it, as though he were in a trance, unaware the lights had turned back on and Yami was walking towards him. Yugi reached his hand out to try... and... touch... the... flame...

Pretty... flame...

"Yugi!" Yami said sternly as he pulled Yugi's hand away from the fire. Yugi gasped and looked around. "Wha-?"

Yami embraced Yugi, pulling him close. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought him here... The shadow magic could be too much for him... Maybe..._

"Yami..." Yugi said.

"Hhm?"

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Because," Yami said with a smile," You said you couldn't feel anything, so I brought you somewhere you could feel _Everything_."

Yugi blushed. "Like what?"

"Well," Yami said, loosening his grip on Yugi, "I could do this," He began to tickle Yugi, who burst into fits of giggles. "Or this," He said as he lightly pinched Yugi's shoulder. "And Especially this..." He tilted Yugi's head up a bit and Kissed him, gently handling his Hikari. Yugi's eyes widened, then slowly closed. _/Yami.../_

_**/You like it, Aibou?/**_

_/Mmm-hmm.../_

Yami licked at Yugi bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. Yugi slowly opened his mouth and Yami dove his tongue in, exploring Yugi's moist cavern. He flicked at Yugi's tongue, coaxing him to come out and play. Yugi moaned into the kiss as his tongue began to fight with Yami's for dominance. Yugi snaked his arms around Yami's neck as Yami, without breaking the kiss, unbuttoned Yugi's nightshirt. In doing so, Yami leaned into the kiss, which pushed Yugi down. He felt as though he was falling, until he fell back onto... A bed?

Yami broke the kiss, and a whine came from Yugi. The only thing that connected them was a string of saliva, which quickly snapped. A pink tint graced Yugi's cheeks, his eyes were lidded, begging for more.

_/Where did the bed come from?/_

_**/Just a little shadow magic, Yugi. You didn't wanna fall on the floor, did you? An angel should never fall onto the cold, dirty floor./**_

_/You should have said that before I woke up on my soulroom floor./_

_**/Are you getting smart with me, Yugi?/**_

Yugi's blush went from pink to crimson, matching his Yami's deep, deep eyes. A small breeze of air helped Yugi to realize his pajama shirt had been unbuttoned. "Yami...?"

Yami hovered over Yugi, using his elbows to prop him up. "Aibou," he whispered into his ear, "I have no intention of hurting you, just pleasuring you beyond your wildest imagination."

_Does he know how long I've dreamed of this moment? _Yugi wondered.

Yami smirked, having heard Yugi's thoughts through the mind-link, which Yugi had unknowingly left open. "Not unless you tell me." he whispered seductively as he sucked on Yugi's earlobe, which resulted in Yugi's soft gasps. Yami's hands moved to Yugi's chest, and promptly began tweaking his nipples. Yugi moaned at Yami's touch. Yami moved his mouth from Yugi's ear to his right nipple, flicking it with his tongue, as it grew hard in his mouth. Not wanting to deprive the other, he moved his mouth from the right nipple to the left one, until it, among other things, grew hard. Yugi's moans were making Yami hard as well. He looked up at Yugi, who stared back down at him, and smirked as he sat up and said, "You're a naughty hikari, aren't you?" He slithered his hand into Yugi's Pajama pants.

Yugi moaned as he pulled down His pants and boxers in one swift movement, exposing his swollen, stiff member. He winced as Yami blew hot air onto the head of his member. He then looked at Yami and said, "Not as naughty as you are, Mou Hitori nuhh-" He gasped as Yami fully took him into his mouth and began fisting the comforter. Yami skillfully whirled his tongue around his head, causing cries of ecstasy from the little light. Yugi then mind-linked to Yami, _/Yami... I need to... I gotta.../_

Yami pulled back, removing his mouth from Yugi's wet member, which was dripping with pre-cum, and held its base, preventing him from cumming. "Need to what?" He asked as ghosted his finger across his member, which was red and swollen from not being able to release.

"Cum... Gods... please... I need to... cum..." Yugi whined. He bucked into Yami's hand, who could feel his member getting harder and harder by the second. This erotic sight in front of him, His little lover begging him to help him find release...

Yami couldn't take it any more. He removed his hand and replaced it with his mouth, which Yugi couldn't resist bucking into. Yami began massaging the inside of Yugi's thighs, and within seconds, Yugi came into Yami's mouth with a scream of ecstasy. Yami didn't move until he swallowed all of Yugi's seed, licking any excess seed that had dripped from the corner of his mouth. He got up and sat next to Yugi, who was breathing heavily, his eyes lidded with Lust. "Ya...mi..." He breathed.

Yami allowed his Hikari to regain his composure, and when he did, he sat up as well and cuddled into Yami's chest. "Yami..." _/That was amazing.../_

_**/Aibou, we're not done./**_

Yugi looked at Yami quizzically. _What more could there be? _He wondered.

Rather than answer his light's question with words, he decided to answer with actions. He placed Yugi against the feathered headboard, pillows surrounding him to keep him comfortable. He then quickly removed his pants and boxers, revealing his thick, fleshy member. Yugi's eyes widened, and he felt his erection returning. Was he going to help Yami find release as Yami did to him?

Yami snapped his fingers, and a bottle began to float down to them. Yugi watched in amazement as the bottle found its way into Yami's hand. "Yami?" Yugi asked innocently. "What's that?"

Yami then squeezed the contents of the bottle onto his fingers. "Its to dull the pain, Aibou."

"Dull the pain?"

"Mmm-hmm." Yami said as he prepared to slide his finger inside of Yugi. **_/If you relax, there'll be less pain./_**

_/Less? Wha-!"/ _Yugi groaned both out loud and through the mind-link as Yami slid in the lubed finger into his virgin entrance. Yami rolled his finger around, trying to weaken The wall of muscle. He then slowly slipped in a second finger and began to scissor them as Yugi gasped and squirmed under him.

**_/Aibou? Should I stop?/_**

_/No... It feels... good.../_

Yami continued saying loving nothings through the mind-link as he ever so slowly slipped in a third finger inside Yugi. Yugi nearly screamed as Yami scissored in a triangular shape.

Yami pulled his fingers out, and Yugi whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, But his eyes grew Wide as something that was much, much harder and thicker push through his entrance. His mouth opened to scream, But Yami covered Yugi's mouth with his own and Let Yugi scream in his mouth. He latched onto Yami's shoulders and Yami sat there, waiting for Yugi to adjust to the foreign object now laying inside him.

Yami broke the kiss."Ra, Aibou. You're so hot... and tight..."

Yugi took in a few sharp breaths and winced as his walls closed around of Yami's Thick member. Yami held onto Yugi's thighs and patiently waited for Yugi to Adjust.

Yugi's walls slowly released and he looked in Yami's eyes and said, "I'm ready."

Yami nodded and slowly pulled out, then quickly pushed back in, slamming into a spot that made Yugi see stars. Yami, who was curious about this, slammed into Yugi's sweet spot again with extreme accuracy. "Y-YAMI!" Yugi cried out.

Yami repeatedly rammed into Yugi's sweet spot, and reached around to begin pumping his member, which was red and weeping with neglect.

Yugi felt his release approaching and, wanting to heighten both their pleasure, met Yami thrust for thrust.

Yami felt his release approaching as well, but Yugi was his main Priority. He pumped Yugi in time with their thrusts, and soon, Yugi, with a cry of "YAMI!" Came all over the two's stomachs and chests.

Yami followed in release shortly after. "A-AIBOU!" Yami filled his smaller with hot, burning seed. He pulled out and collapsed onto Yugi, the two of them spent.

They were both breathing heavily when Yugi mind-linked to Yami, _/Anymore surprises? Or are we done?/_

Yami smiled. **_/ No Aibou, we're done./_**

_/Good/ _Yugi said. He then gave a Yami-like smirk.

**_/What?/_**

_/Next time, I'm on top./_

Yami ruffled the smaller's hair. **_/You'll have to fight me for it./_**

Yugi smiled as he scooted closer to Yami and cuddled himself to fit Yami's body frame.

_/You know, you never answered my question./_

Yami was confused. **_/And what question was that?/_**

_/How long I had waited for this./_

Yami smirked as he pulled the covers up to their necks. **_/Well, whats the answer?/_**

_/Far too long./_

Yugi fit himself in the crook of Yami's neck.

"Very funny Yugi."

"I love you, Yami." Yugi whispered as he fell into a deep sleep.

Yami brushed one of Yugi's bangs from his face and whispered back, "Aishiteru, Aibou."

* * *

**_Skye-Yue: And there it is! My first Lemon/Yaoi!_**

**_Yami: I can't believe you actually wrote that._**

**_Yugi: Me either!_**

**_Skye: How adorable!_**

**_Amber: They are the cutest couple ever!_**

**_Krystina: *rips off Jacket to show a Puzzleshipping shirt* YAMIxYUGI FOREVA!_**

**_Yugi: *Runs into Yami's arms* Who ARE YOU PEOPLE?_**

**_Skye-Yue: They're characters from my other stories. *looks at Skye, Amber, and Krystina* Go back to Your Boxes!_**

**_Skye, Amber, and Krystina: *Whimpers*_**

**_Skye-Yue: No Yamis or Hikaris were harmed in the making of this fanfic. Just butt-fucked. ^_v^**

**(1)= In the American version, Yami yelled, "Yugi, come back!" after Yugi's soul was taken by Dartz. In the Japanese version, He SCREAMS "AIBOU! AIBOU!" Then he pounds his fists into the dirt, and screams as though his heart is being ripped out. There shall be a link to this vid on my profile if anyone cares. ^v^**

**(Edit: 2/19/2012 There is a follow up story to this, called "Eternal Life Aside my Hikari." Just letting you know~!) **


End file.
